Max's Secret
by Shadow the Bird Kid
Summary: Max has a secret, and Fang is very involved with it. I got the inspiration from "She has a Girlfriend Now" by Reel Big Fish, so bear with my fishyness... Rated T for Language and Femslash in later chapters.
1. The Problem

I felt the need for some crazyness...

So here it is...

I don't own MR... but I own one of Max's clones! muwahahahah

* * *

Max's Secret

Fang's POV

Months after MR:4

I looked around the campsite once more before going to wake Max for her turn as guard, I surveyed the canyon wall next to us and up it. I looked through the trees and to the other side of the canyon. I saw nothing and proceeded to get up, on the way over to Max I decided I'd try my luck again with her.

I leaned down next to Max very quietly and kissed her on the lips to wake her up. Max woke up alright... and with less than desirable results...

"What the Hell, Fang!?" Max shouted "What was that for?!"

"I just... thought I'd try to..." I mumbled.

"Thought you'd what?!" Max fired

"Thought I'd try and love you..." I said quietly

"Fang! I'm Gay!" Max yelled, "Why else would I have shied away from you all those times? I was trying to be polite! And now you just lean down and kiss me!"

Four things went through my head. "What. The. and fuck?" and Max's boot. I was knocked out.

* * *

I'll update as soon as I can...


	2. The Fish

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride and neither should you... I also don't own any lyrics here... TT

BUT I DO OWN SCOTT, HA!

* * *

woke up with my head feeling very, veeery tender. I opened my eyes and rolled off of my back to see that the flock had abandoned me, the spots where everyone had been the previous night were empty. "Well isn't this just freaking lucky?" I told myself, I got off the ground and stood up. Brushing myself off, I walked over to the nearest tree stump and took a leak. "Why did they leave me?" I asked myself as I zipped up my pants. I figured out where the last city was and made my way over to it through the woods. I walked and thought about what had happened. First I kiss Max, and then she gets pissed and tells me she's a lesbian, then knocks me out and leaves me. Now here I am, walking through the woods, trying to find a city.

After about three hours of fun walking through the woods I heard some noise, music actually, I took a chance and headed toward it and eventually reached a tour bus with the logo "Reel Big Fish" parked next to the side of a building I approached the door and knocked on it, almost immediately a man of about 30 answered it.

"Hey there! Wait, who the hell are you?" he said

"Umm, I'm Nick, I just got away from my camp trip…" I replied

"I always hated camping, come on in. Me, John and Scott were just practicing." He said

"Sure, what song were you playing?" I inquired

"She Has a Girlfriend Now, it's about when one of my exes left me for another girl… She wouldn't even let me watch!" He answered

"That sounds like my life about now. Only she took off with all my friends." I said bitterly.

"Well come on in, Nick," He said, motioning me in, "The name's Aaron if you don't keep up with Reel Big Fish."

I followed Aaron in and saw two other people in the bus, both of them holding trumpets and talking about this guy called Dan, Aaron cleared his throat to attract their attention, both of them looked up.

"Who's he?" the one with black hair asked.

"This guy is Nick, Scott, he needs a place to hang around for a while." Aaron replied.

"Hey, Nick" Scott and John said as Aaron sat down on a couch and picked up a guitar.

I sat down and listened to them play, the lyrics were this:

She has a girlfriend now

She has a girlfriend now

She has a girlfriend now, she said

Guys don't do no more for me

You never loved me, like I wanted you to

I said I loved you baby, what do you want me to do?

She said she found someone who's gonna hold her hand

She said she found someone who's gonna understand

She don't need nobody to be her man

She don't need nobody to be her man

She has a girlfriend now

She has a girlfriend now

She has a girlfriend now, she said

Guys don't do no more for me

She said she found someone who's gonna hold her hand

She said she found someone who's gonna understand

She don't need nobody to be her man

She don't need nobody to be her man

She has a girlfriend now

She has a girlfriend now

She has a girlfriend now, she said

Guys don't do no more for me

I never thought it would end like this

Just because I've got no tits

I'll shave my legs, I'll wear a bra

I'll even cut my penis off for you...

She has a girlfriend now.

"That was awesome!" I commented,

"Thanks, but we don't have a trombone anymore, not since Dan quit us for Weird Al. Anyway, we have to go play a concert in about twenty minutes" Aaron said sourly

"Okay, I'll get going." I said, exiting the bus.

I walked around the city looking at the various stores when I tripped on a long black case. Getting up, I inspected the case and found it was a trombone, I looked around and nobody was there to claim it. I opened the case and put the trombone together and then cleaned the mouthpiece. I blew into the trombone and made the buzzing lips thing that they say to use. I sounded like crap but decided to get lessons and looked it up in a phone book nearby, I tore the number and address out and flew to the music store offering lessons. I opened the door and approached the counter then rang the bell. A few minutes later a girl showed up and asked me what I was here for, I told her I wanted to learn trombone and she led me to the back of the store and into a room.

"Okay, so do you know anything about music?" She asked

"Nope." I replied

"Umm, okay, we'll start out with reading music." She started, and so on for an hour or two and by the end I could play trombone like a pro.

"I have no idea how in hell you did that, but you learned how to play an instrument in an hour what most people take years to learn." She said, dumbfounded

"Well thanks for your help…" I said, "How much do I owe you?"

"It's thirty dollars an hour," she said, still looking at me with a funny expression.

I fished a twenty and a ten out of my pocket, handed it to the girl, and proceeded to walk out,

"Wait, what's your email?" she asked

I turned and answered, "Fang at gmail dot com" then turned again and walked out of the store.

* * *

Sorry for the long time and crappieness, life has been sucky to me so I haven't felt like doing any FF for a while


	3. Max & The Gang

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride...

I OWN JACKICOLA THOUGH!

go drink some Jackicola!

Jackicola: If it ain't Jackicola it ain't worth jack

* * *

"Maaaaaaax, what happened to Fang?" Nudge whined

"I dunno, probably cutting himself or something." I replied,

I looked at where Fang had been, I was still angry at him for kissing me but dammit, he didn't have to go friggin' emo on me! I sighed and put what I had brought for his head in my backpack.

"I'm hungry" Gasman said, rubbing his stomach

"We'll get food soon enough, we just have to find Fang, I miss him already…" Nudge said

"Look, if Fang took off, chances are he did it cause I yelled at him." I stated

"Well then humor him!" Nudge cried

"EW!" I barked "I don't like guys, remember?!"

Nudge shut up for once and looked down, looking dejected. I looked around and figured that if Fang hadn't covered the tracks he planned to be back, but a part of me said I could count on that. I looked at a blood stain on the ground where Fang's head was "Geez, Max, you got him good." I told myself. _Yes, you got him good alright, especially where it really hurts._ The ever-annoying voice injected. "Oh lord, not you again." I said, "I can't control what I like in case you haven't noticed." _Yes, but you can control your reactions._ Hissed the voice. "Whatever." I huffed. _It'll come back to bite you._ The Voice said before I heard a pop and my head exploded again.

* * *

Yes, 'Tis short, but hey, it shows what they're up to!


End file.
